A Summer In Phoenix
by musicbookslife
Summary: Bella is forced to live with her dead beat mother and abusive step-father for the summer, but when she meets the beautiful Edward Cullen she finally has a reason to like being in Phoenix.


B Pov

Forks, it's a tiny town…population, 3,120 people. I've lived here most my life; ever since my mom left my life has been strange.

I was 6 when Rene decided that my father Charlie was no longer her love interest. Charlie came home from work one night to find a note saying that she and Phil were having an affair and with the note were divorce papers. Charlie's never been really happy since that horrible night.

Rene now wants me to spend the whole entire summer with her and Phil. Of course my dad is making me, afraid that Rene will take him to court; and since we live off his police salary he really can't afford a lawyer. And then there's Phil who absolutely loathes me. I don't even know why but ever since my mom wanted to come back into my life he's felt that way.

"Bella please don't go!" my boyfriend Mike said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Mike I have to. Believe me I wouldn't be going if I had the choice." Mike had been begging me to stay since I told him a month ago that I had to go to Phoenix. Mike was what we call a living puppy dog...sometimes I absolutely loved it and times like these are when I hated it.

Mike started to get this look on his face saying 'Hey lets have sex!' and started to move closer to me. That's when I put my foot down.

"Mike no! You know I'm not ready so stop."

"Bells we've been dating for almost a year now the guys on the football team expect me to score."

"Well I could really care less what the guys on the team say. Doesn't what I say matter to you at all?" I started to get up from his bed and walked downstairs.

"Oh my gosh Bella your so frickan IMPOSSIBLE!" Mike got up and followed me downstairs.

"No you just don't get it…Whatever I have to get to the airport I'll see you in 3 months." I opened up his front door and slammed it out of rage. Right before it shut I swear I could hear a 'Baby Wait!' from Mike but his apologies will have to wait until I have the time and the patients to listen to him.

"Bells where have you been?" Charlie was frantic pacing up and down the hallway.

"Ch-Dad calm down okay? I just went over to say goodbye to Mike." He got a disgusted look on his face. Charlie wasn't all that fond of Mike Newton.

"Well fine. We've got to get your stuff in your car your plane leaves in an hour!"

"I know I know. My stuff is all packed and ready now can you help me load it?"

"Bella of course I will." Charlie started grabbing my bags and loading them into the bed of my red beat up Chevy.

Once we were done we said our goodbyes and I headed off to Phoenix, Arizona. I have to admit I was a little nervous as to seeing Rene after all these years but I just had to deal with that.

E Pov

My life it's…complicated. I've lived in Phoenix for my whole life and today my parents decided to tell me the news.

"Edward, darling," my mother Esme started to say, "You need to understand why we're moving. Please be reasonable about this, your dad needs to help the community."

I sighed. I hate being the "unreasonable" child. I want my family to be happy, I really do, but I can't even imagine leaving my home town. I mean what would my friends think? I'm moving to the middle of nowhere, seriously. But my mother's face was to convincing, I hate disappointing her so I gave in.

"Okay, I'm cool with it, we can go. Sorry for not understanding, that was rude of me. Please…please forgive me." I looked into my loving mother's eyes and they filled with the joy and pride that I normally see when I please her.

"Son, you don't know how much this means to us…thank you." They both gave me quick genital hugs and I bounded up to my room.

I have one of the best rooms in my excessively large condo. It has three floor to ceiling windows and a door to the roof. The space is limitless; I own a countless number of CDs and books so that defiantly came in handy.

I walk onto the roof and spot something strange, a cab in my neighbors drive way. I've only met them once in a "welcome to the neighborhood" block party and they never mentioned any relatives.

That's when I see her. She isn't much taller than 5'3" and she's the skinniest thing I've ever seen. To my surprise she is carrying a McDonald's bag in her left hand. She paid the driver and grabbed her luggage. I want to lend my assistance, seeing that no one is coming out of the house to help her. But my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What's up Eddie?" said an overly excited squeaky voice.

"Oh, hey Bree, not much….you?"

"Well, I was wondering, since its summer and all. If you like, I don't know want to get together or something?" her voice was hopeful. Bree is one of those girls who never give up on a guy until they say yes. This year, unfortunately, I was her subject. As I considered her question I looked back over to the neighbor's house only to see the girl gone. Disappointed I reply to Bree's question,

"Sure, I'll bring Emmett and you can bring Heidi or something."

"Um, okay but- "I cut her off,

"Awesome! So I'll see you tomorrow! Well I got to go, bye." And the conversation was over. Now I just needed to find out who this girl next door was.


End file.
